Angry birds El Origen de los Huevos
by Fidex 001
Summary: PRECUELA DE ANGRY BIRDS CHOQUE DE ISLAS
ANGRY BIRDS EL ORIGEN DE LOS HUEVOS

CAPITULO 1

MI NOMBRE ES RED.

UN DIA NORMAL EN ISLA BIRD TODOS CON UNA VIDA NORMAL TODOS DIVIRTIENDOSE JUGANDO Y CONVIVIENDO, PERO NUNCA FALTA LA AVE NEGRA, PERDON ROJO, QUE NO TIENE MUY BUENA AUTOESTIMA CON TODOS SIP HABLO DE EL, EL ES RED PERO DESDE PEQUEÑO EL NO ERA ASI PERO SE BURLAVAN DE EL POR SUS CEJOTAS PERO BUENO NO ESTEMOS EN EL PASADO LEAMOS EL PRESENTE.

Red: Bueno es hora de trabajar.

Mauricio: Red ya es tu hora de descanso ya te puedes ir.

Red: O gracias.

Mark: Mauricio ven te necesitamos en el grupo.

Mauricio: Que pasa?

Kevin: Listo para la fiesta?

Mauricio: SHHHH! el todavia sigue aqui.

Mark: Y?

Mauricio: Que el no tiene que ir?

Red: Quien no tiene que ir?

Kevin: AAA nadie nadie solo tu.

Red: Dtodas formas no me interesaaya ustedes.

Mark: Si por algo nadie te invita.

Todos los trabajadores:JAJAJAJAJA!

RED SE FUE FURIOSO DEL LUGAR Y SE SENTO DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL A COMER CUANDO DE REPENTE 3 PAJARITAS EMPEZARON A COQUETEARLE PERO NO ERA A EL, ERA A NICK EL AVE MAS APUESTO DE ISLA BIRD, CUANDO NICK APLASTO A RED REGRESO MAS FURIOSO QUE NUNCA ABRIENDO ASI LA PUERTA BRUSCAMENTE DE LA ENTRADA A LA ALDEA.

Marti: Ey red como estas?

Red furioso: O estoy horrible.

Guardia: Espere rojito.

Red: Que como que espere?

Guardia: Deje pasar a los niños.

RED ESPERANDO A QUE LAS AVES PASARAN CUANDO IRVING LE SACA LA LENGUA Y RED TAMBIEN SE LA SACA.

Guardia : Oiga a usted que le pasa como se le ocurre sacarle la lengua a un niño.

Red: Usted lo vio el empezo primero.

Guardia: Es un niño, se nota que usted no sera muy buen padre ni siquera protector.

Red: Ya quisiera que tenga una familia bye me largo.

MIENTRAS QUE RED SE DIRIGIA A SU CASA SE TOPA CON EL SHERIF.

Sherif: Señor red.

Red: Que quiere.

Sherif: Ultimamente su comportamiento dentro de la aldea no a sido muy buena que digamos la aves se han quejado de usted ultimamente.

Red: Y que quiere que haga?

Sherif: Le dare dos opciones señor red, una es tomar clases de realivitacion la otra es expulsarlo de la aldea asi que usted decida tiene hasta mañana si mañana usted no se presenta lo expulsaremos deacuerdo.

Red: O vamos ustedes saben que soy un pajaro apasionado.

Sherif: Si apasionadamente enojado nos vemos señor red.

Red: GRRRR!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

RED SE DIRIGIO AL LUGAR DE REALIVITACION PARA AVES ENOJADAS CUANDO DE REPENTE.

Red: Bueno este es el lugar, que es eso?

RED VIO UN LETRERO QUE DECIA SEAN FELISES Y BIENVENIDOS ANGRY BIRDS. Y BUENO YA SABEN QUE PASO EN ESA PARTE.

Alicia: Vente luis lo enojado se contajia.

Red: es una larga historia okey

AL DESTRUIR EL LETRERO RED SE ACERCA AL LUGAR Y TOCA LA PUERTA.

Red: Hola! Hay alguien hay!

Matilda: SIII entra.

Red nervioso: Hola buenos dias aaa.

Matilda: Bueno compañeros tenemos una nueva ave tu nombre y porque estas aqui?

Red: AAAA Red y estoy aqui por estar enojado.

Matilda: Muy bien red Mira mi nombre en matilda y ellos seran tus compañeros en estas sesiones presentensen por favor.

Chuck: Hola mi nombre es chuck y estoy aqui por ser imperactivo y travieso y arrojarle nieve a un policia.

Bomb: Hola yo estoy aqui por volar las cosas bueno explotarlas.

Red: Como valar las cosas o explotarlas?

Bomb: Un ejemplo fue cuando la hija del sherif y sus amigas me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa y explote.

Red: El sherif tiene una hija y pense que el era soltero y aburrido mandon.

Bomb: Si se llama strella, stlela, serela...

Matilda: Hay bomb, red la hija del sherif se llama stella.

Red: Naaa! no me interesa.

Matilda: Bueno red empezemos la sesion.

DESPUES DE UNA LARGA SESION RED SE MARCHO A SU CASA DEJANDO A TODOS ATRAS Y RETIRANDOSE SIN DESPEDIRSE.

Chuck: Matilda red a donde va?

Matilda: A su casa recuerda el es nuevo asi que no sera muy social con ustedes.

Bomb: Bueno esperemos verlo la siguiente sesion vamos chuck al cine.

Chuck: Vamos quieres ir matilda?

Matilda: Me encataria pero tengo sesion con stella y sus amigas.

Bomb: Bueno bye.

Matilda: Bye.

RED LLEGA ASU CASA Y SE ACUESTA Y RECUERDA LO QUE LE DIJO LA GUARDIA SOBRE TENER FAMILIA.

Red: AAAA porque pienso en eso ni me interesa aaaaa.

BUENO VOLVAMOS CON MATILDA.

DESPUES DE TERMINAR LA SESION CON STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS MATILDA SE RETIRO.

Stella: Bye matilda.

Matilda: Bye stella.

Poppy: Stella que es esto?

Stella: Nolo se.

Dahlia: Esto es una pluma amarilla.

Poppy: Amarilla? y no se paresen a las mias?

Matilda: No porque esa es de chuck.

Poppy: Quien es chuck?

Matilda: Una ave amarilla que biene a clases conmigo en las mañanas.

Gale: Miren aqui hay otra pluma y es roja.

Matilda: Roja? de seguro es de red.

Gale: Y quien es red nunca vi a una ave con plumas rojas?

Matilda: Pues red si es rojo y esta aqui en la mañanas al igual que chuck.

Stella: Red? creo que me suena mmmmm no no me suena.

Matilda: No porque red no es muy social con todos ademas el carese de autoestima como su hermano.

Stella: Bueno bye matilda tengo que irme con mi padre.

Matilda: Bye a todas que tengan buena noche.

Y ASI CONCLUYO UN DIA EN ISLA BIRD

CAPITULO 2

LO VEO Y NO LO CREO

EN LA MAÑANA RED DORMIDO, NO LE INTERESAVA LLEGAR TARDE A LA SESION CON MATILDA HASTA QUE...

Jake: Vamos tienes que hacerlo.

Jim: Perdiste ahora cumple jejeje.

Jay: AAAA cuantos golpes?

Jake: Minimo 5 en la pared.

Jay: Bueno aqui voy.

JAY SE ACERCO CON SU BALON Y EMPEZO A GOLPEAR LA PARED DE LA CASA DE RED CON SU BALON Y YA SABRAN LO QUE PASO RED SE DESPIERTA SALE Y DE UN PATADON MANDA A VOLAR A JAY AL AGUA.

Red enojado: AAAA ustedes porque me levantaron aaaa bueno tendre que ir con matilda.

Jake y Jim: CORRAN!

MIENTRAS CON MATILDA...

Matilda: Bueno empezemos con la lista.. chuck?.

Chuck: Aqui.

Matilda: Bomb?.

Bomb: Aqui.

Matilda: Red. red?

Red llegando: Aqui ufff!.

Matilda: Bueno compañeros tenemos a uno nuevo entre nosotros.

Chuck: Quien? Quien?

Matilda: Terence.

Red dudando: Que? es un chiste verdad diganme que es un chiste!

Bomb: No y parese que hay biene.

POW POW POW!

Red: Porque no entra?

Matilda: Porque ya esta aun lado tuyo.

Red espantado: AAAAAAA!

Terence: MMMMMM.

Red enojado: Terence no empiezes!.

Terence: MMMMMMM

Red: Retira eso GRRRRR!

Terence con mirada retadora: GRRRRR!

Matilda: Ya ya separense ustedes dos aver iniciemos en parejas por favor Chuck y Bomb, Red y Terence.

Red: Que? porque con el.

Matilda: Te tienes que llevar bien con el.

Red: AAAAAA.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Matilda: No no puedes estar con bomb terence sabes que el unico que te entiende soy yo y tu hermano.

Red: Y que aremos?

Matilda: Primero comuniquense entre ustedes.

Red: Terence boltea aver tenemos que comunicarnos.

TERENCE VOLTEA CON RED Y LE SUELTA UN GOLPE MANDANDOLO A LA PARED.

Red: AAAAA si tambien estoy bien aaaaa!

Matilda: Se nota que te tiene mucho rencor.

Red: Nomas tantito.

AL FINALIZAR LA SESION CHUCK SACO UN BALON PARA JUGAR Y LO LANZO.

Chuck: Hay te va red.

Red: (._.)

EL BALON LE PEGO A TERENCE YA QUE RED NO QUISO ALCANZARLO Y TERENCE LOS MIRO.

Bomb: Corremos?

Red: Creo que si que dices chuck?

CHUCK DESAPARECIO Y RED SALIO CORRIENDO, BOMB TAMBIEN RED A LA DERECHA Y EL A LA IZQUIERDA. MIENTRAS CON MATILDA Y TERENCE.

Matilda: Calmate terence sabes que fue un accidente.

Terence: MMMMM.

Matilda: Jeje ya ya ve a casa.

TOC TOC TOC. (terence desaparece)

Matilda: Pasenle.

Poppy: Ya llegamos:

Willow: Holaa!

Dahlia: Bueno otro dia de practica.

Gale: Hola matilda.

Matilda: Hola chicas aaa y stella?

Poppy: No pudo venir.

Matilda: Y eso que paso?

Gale: Le esta ayudando a su padre con las cosas por la fiesta.

Matilda: AAAAA bien bien bueno iniciemos.

MIENTRAS CON RED SALIO CORRIENDO A LA ALDEA DIRIGIENDOSE AL TEATRO SIN MIRAR ATRAS CUANDO DE REPENTE...

Red: Quitense aaaaaaa!

A LO LEJOS EL SHERIF Y STELLA.

Sherif: Stella hija traeme esas cajas con cuidado, son las luces para la fiesta.

Stella: Si pero papa la fiesta es 3 dias.

Sherif: Si pero mas vale probar para que a la hora de la hora funcione.

Stella: Bueno.

RED CORRIENDO NO MIRA A STELLA VOLTEA A VER SI VENIA TERENCE CUANDO...

Red: CUIDADO!.

Stella volteando: Que?

POW!

RED CHOCO CON STELLA Y LAS CAJAS SE LE CALLERON...

Stella sobandose: AAAAA porque no te fijas donde corres...? AAAA.

Red: Perdona pero tengo que seguir por mi vid... woaow quien eres tu?

Stella sorprendida: Eres tu el ave rojo.

Red timido: Tu tu eres...

Stella: Stella?

Red enamorado: Yo red.

Stella timida: Hola red un pla placer conocerte.

Red: Yo red.

Stella riendose: JAJA PRRR.

Sherif: STELLA! STELLA las luces!

Stella: Bueno bye red.

Red apunto de caer: By by bye stella.

Chuck: RED! RED donde estas?

Red: AAA que? aa chuck por aqui.

Chuck: Que paso sobreviviste?

Red: Si si grasias.

Chuck: Que bien oye bomb y yo iremos a jugar quieres ir?

Red: AAA si si vamos.

RED SE VA CON CHUCK A JUGAR PERO RED EMPEZO A VOLTEAR AL TEATRO POR STELLA LA VEIA PONIENDO LAS LUCES, MIENTRAS CON BOMB ESPERANDOLO PARA JUGAR Y STELLA PENSANDO EN RED ( Y ESO QUE FUE A SIMPLE VISTA Y A LA PRIMERA).

Sherif: Stella listo hay lo prendere.

(LUCES PRENDIDAS)

Sherif: Que tal hija? hija?

Stella suspirando:AAA? Si si padre es maravilloso.

Sherif: Se ven geniales los colores.

Stella: si y mas el rojo.

Sherif: El rojo? hija suenas a que estas enamorada.

Stella: Enamorada yo? como crees papa.

Sherif: AAAAy mi hija recuerdo cuando eras una niña y te llamaban la atencion las aventuras ahora son los chicos.

Stella: YAAA papa PRRR.

Sherif: Bueno mientras sea un buen chico r esponsable bueno jeje puede ser cualquiera.

Stella: Si verdad jeje.

Sherif: Si pero mientras no sea el señor red solo con el no estoy deacuerdo hija pero aaa como si el señor red pudiera conquistar a alguien jajajaja.

Stella: AAAA si si pero sabes que no estoy interesada en nadie jeje jeee?

STELLA CON UNA RISA FINJIDA SE FUE CON SUS AMIGAS A SEGUIR PRACTICANDO PARA EL FESTEJO.

CAPITULO 3

ESTO NO ES BUENO.

DURANTE EL PERIODO DE LA NOCHE, RED EMPEZO A SOÑAR EN TENER UNA FAMILIA PERO CUANDO ESTUVO APUNTO DE BESAR A STELLA DE LA NADA SE TRANSFORMO EN EL SHERIF DICIENDO QUE EL SERIA EXPULSADO DESPUES SE TRANSFORMA EN LA GENTE QUE LE GRITABA !NUNCA TENDRAS UNA FAMILIA SERAS MAL PADRE! DESPUES STELLA Y LOS HUEVOS DESAPARECIERON TRANSFORMANDO A RED COMO UN NIÑO CUANDO SE ILUSTRA UNA COLA RETORCIDA SOMBRA PERO ALGO DE VERDE AGARRANDO LOS HUEVOS HASTA QUE RED SE DESPIERTA...

Red despertando: AAAAAAA!

TOC TOC TOC TOC.

Chuck: Red? red estas hay?

Red: AAA que quien esta hay?

Chuck: Red soy yo chuck.

Bomb: Y bomb.

Red: Que quieren?

Chuck: Vamos matilda nos espera.

Red: AAAAAA.

Bomb: Vamos a ella mandara a tu hermano.

Red: AAAA ya voy ya voy.

LLAGANDO CON MATILDA!

Matilda: Que bueno que llegan vamos a iniciar.

Bomb: Si el bello durmiente no se levantaba.

Chuck: Y que haremos?

Matilda: Equilibrio con el cuerpo.

Terence: MMMMMMMM.

Red: Que quieres competir enserio?

Chuck: Sii competencia.

Matilda: Hay chicos bueno empezemos.

LA COMPETENCIA EMPEZO CUANDO BOMB CAYO CHUCK COMO QUE QUERIA MIENTRAS TERENCE MIRANDO A RED Y RED A TERENCE FIJAMENTE HASTA QUE...

TOC TOC TOC.

Matilda: Quien?

Poppy: Nosotras.

Matilda: Pasenle.

CUANDO POPPY ENTRA CHUCK LA MIRA Y SE CAE EN POCAS PALABRAS PIERDE Y RED Y TERENCE QUEDA PERO A CHUCK NO LE INTERESO.

Chuck: Que hermosa...POW.

Red: Bueno chuck cayo, solo tu y yo.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Red: No me haras caer en eso.

Gale entrando: Hola y que estan haciendo?

Matilda: Compitiendo.

Gale: 0_0?

Terence: MMMMM.

Red: Ya quisieras.

Gale: Que te dice?

Red: Cree que la hija del sherif viene ni siquiera me interesa.

Gale: No pero va entrando.

Stella: Hola hola matilda.

Matilda: Hola.

Red: Que?

RED SE CAE PERIENDO LA COMPETENCIA Y TERENCE SE RIE Y DESAPARECE.

Dahlia: Hola que paso?

Gale: Competencia.

Stella: Estaban compietiendo?

Bomb: Si.

Stella: Que divertido.

Matilda: Y a que vinieron chicas?

Gale: A entrenar.

Matilda: Temprano?

Dahlia: Es porque la fiesta es en dos dias.

Stella: Y todavia no estamos listas.

Matilda: Empezemos de inmediato aaa la clase termino chicos.

Chuck: Bueno vamonos.

Bomb: Vamos un rato afuera.

AL IRSE CHUCK MIRO A POPPY ESPERANDO A CONOCERLA Y RED FRUSTRADO SIN MIRAR A NINGUN LUGAR...

Chuck enamorado: Adios poppy.

Poppy: Jiji bay pajarito jiji.

(Red avanzando enojado)

Stella mirando a red: Jiji aaa? MMMM Bye red.

Red Sonrrojado: AAAA BY BY BYE stella.

Stella: Sonrrojada: JIJI PRRR.

Amigas de stella: EEEEEEAAAAAAA!

Matilda: YA YA Empezemos.

Red: Que aburrido.

Chuck: Creen que poppy quiera ir a la fiesta conmigo?

Bomb: No se tal vez.

Red: AAAA oigan creen que tenga oportunidad con con...

Bomb: Stella?

Red: Si?

Chuck: No lo creo nadie se atreve a hablarle a su padre a el le tienes que pedir permiso y nadie se arma de valor para hacerlo.

Red: Oigan oigan solo era una pregunta hasta creen que la irea invita a la fiesta.

Bomb: Pues por tener el color rojo no signifique que lo sonrojado no se te note jeje.

Red: A como sea me voy a mi casa.

MIENTRAS CON MATILDA...

Poppy: Chicas chicas creen que el amarillo me invite a la fiesta.

Gale: Lo dudo!

Dahlia: Pues hay probabilidad ya que el salio sonrojado.

Stella: AAAA Matilda?

Matilda: Si stella .

Stella: Crees que mm tenga oportunidad con..

Matilda: Red?

Stella: Si.

Matilda: Lo dudo stella.

Stella: Porque?

Matilda: Hay una posibilidad que red te quiera bueno a como lo vi ahorita que se fue pero el detalle es tu padre el no creo que lo acepte.

Stella: Lose el me lo dijo el otro dia.

Matilda: Lo que no dudo esque red si le hable a tu padre bueno aunque tu padre niege a red no? pero porque preguntaste stella te gusta red?

Stella: AAAAA AQui entre nos! si me enamore de el nose como pero lo vi como el ave responsable seguro jeje lo vi y es el unico que si sabe como cuidar a una familia jiji.

Matilda: AAAAy stella bueno red si es asi pero dudo que el te invite a la fiesta.

Stella un poco triste: PRRRR.

Matilda: Pero uno nunca sabe no? tal vez si y haste podria ser tu..

DE REPENTE EMPEZARON A ESCUCHARSE UNAS CAMPANADAS DE ALERTA CUANDO EL GUARDIA Y EL SHERIF DICIENDO ! HAY BARCOS APROXIMANDOSE VAMOS! RED SE FUE TODOS DE HECHO PERO AL VER QUE SE DIRIGIAN A LA CASA DE RED SE LA DESTRUYEN.

Red: OIGAN OIGAN ESA ES MI CASA NOOOOO!

CUANDO TODAS LAS AVES VAN LOS CERDOS DESTRUYERON LA CASA DE RED Y YA SABRAN QUE HABRA PASADO SI NO SABEN MIREN EL TRAILER Y ES OBVIO LOS CERDOS LLAGAN!.

PERO RED NO ESTABA MUY CONVENCIDO YA QUE ELLOS LE DESTRULLERON SU CASA.

CAPITULO 4

MI NOMBRE ES LEONARD

CUANDO LOS BARCOS LLEGARON Y BAJARON LA PUERTA TODAS LAS AVES SORPRENDIDAS...ADEMAS YA SE SABEN ESA PARTE JEJE.

Leonard: Aves! Yo soy un cerdo.

Chuck hablando con red: Que es un cerdo?

Leonard: Un placer visitar isla ave.

Sherif: Hola y bienvenidos a isla ave un lugar pacifico para..

Red: OIgan aque bineron a destruir casas?

Leonard: Valla valla tenemos a una ave muy valiente y alpareser ignorada por todos no?

Sherif: No le aga caso solo es un, un una ave cualquiera.

Mauricio: Nadie lo entiende. Leonard: OOOO se nota que no tiene futuro mira si quieres clases te podemos enseñar como tener una mejor vida aver que quieres que te enseñemos que no puedas hacer.

Guardia: Respetar!

Mark: Disfrutar!

Alicia: Enseñar!

Nick: Tener novia!

Leonard: Que que? no puedes conquistar a alguien?

Red: AAAA eso es algo que no te interesa.

Leonard: Mira y aprende como lo hacemos.

UN CERDO SE ARROJA CON STELLA Y LE DICE COMO ESTAS? LA ANCIANA SE DESMAYA Y RED SE PUSO ALGO SELOSO.

Red quitandole el cerdo a stella: Bueno bueno porque estan aqui.

Cerdo: Hey que no ves que la quiero conquistar jeje.

Red: Ni te le hacerques.

Sherif: Bueno guardia saque a red de aqui y señor leonard quiere un recorriodo por la isla?

Leonard: No no ahorita tenemos que descansar mañana.

Sherif: Muy bien y no se preocupe aqui nadie lo cuestionara.

Leonard: Grasias.

CUANDO LAS AVES SE VAN MATILDA Y LOS DEMAS EN LA PLAYA.

Matilda: Bueno chicas nos vemos me ire a recostar.

Willow: Bye.

Poppy: Bye.

Gale: Bye matilda oigan y dahlia y stella.

Poppy: Dahlia en su casa y stella no se.

MIENTRAS CON CHUCK Y BOMB.

Chuck: Red Red espera!

Bomb: Red!

Red: Que quieren dejenme empaz.

Bomb: vamos red si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a dormir.

Red: No esta bien dejenme solo.

Bomb: Vamos chuck mejor dejemos a red.

Chuck: Bueno red si nos nesesitas ya sabes donde estamos.

CHUCK Y BOMB RETIRANDOSE CUANDO LLEGA STELLA.

Red: No no todo destruido ahora donde puedo dormir.

Stella: MMMM red?

Red: Hasta la imagen de mis hermanos.

Stella: Reed?

Red: Les dije que me dejaran solo...? AAA perdon stella hola.

Stella: Hola aaa lamento lo de tu casa.

Red: OO no importa de todas formas queria hacer otra jeje aaa que quieres stella.

Stella: Solo darte las grasias por quitarme al cerdo que me estaba coqueteando.

Red: A denada aa stella yo...

Sherif: STELLA! YA ES HORA.

Stella: Ya voy papa!

Sherif acercandose: Stella alejate de el.

Stella: Calma papa solo le estoy dando las grasias.

Sherif: Vamonos no quiero que mires a ese pajaro.

Stella: Tranquilo! bueno nos bemos red.

Red: Adios stella.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA RED AMANECIO EN LOS RESTOS DE SU CASA CUANDO VE AL SHERIF Y LEONARD ENTRE LOS DOS CERDOS QUE IVAN CON LEONARD TAMBIEN ESTABA STELLA CAMINANDO POR LA ISLA.

Sherif: Y este es el lugar de relajacion para madres con sus huevos.

Leonard: Vaya vaya cree que pueda tomar uno?

Martha: Adelante.

Red llegando: Oye deja eso y no es tuyo.

Sherif: Tu que haces aqui vas a ahcer que nuestro invitado se sienta incomodo.

Red: Y usted no la a preguntado a que bienen.

Sherif: Ellos bienen a visitar isla ave por favor bete de aqui.

Red: No me ire hasta tener respuestas de eso.

Sherif: REspuestas de que nunca lograste algo en la vida y nunca lo lograras.

Leonard: Ooooo alguien a sido humillado mejor cortalo jajajaja.

EL SHERIF Y LEONARD SE FUERON Y EL SHERIF LE COMENTO A LEONARD.

Sherif: Leonard mañana habra una fiesta sera especial.

Leonard: Fiesta de que?

Sherif: Del aguila real ve aquella montaña alli vive el agula real. y ahora ustedes estan invitados a ir a la fiesta como bienvenida

Leonard: OOO no nodejenos mostrarle nuestra gratitud haciendo un espectaculo para las aves.

Sherif: Eso seria genial dos fiestas en uno bueno sera un gran espectaculo.

Leonard: Si bueno ire al barco a planear todo.

MIENTRAS CON RED.

Red llegando con bomb: Bomb Vamos a vigilar a esos cerdos.

Bomb: OOO Red hola espera.

Red: Que pasa y chuck?

Bomb: AAA mira esta apunto de invitar a poppy a la fiesta.

Chuck: UFFFF! tranquilo tranquilo

(Poppy saliendo)

Chuck: Bien aqui voy, AAA Poppy.

Poppy: Si chuck?

Chuck: Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?

Poppy sorprendida: AAAA CLARO QUE SIII! PRRRRR.

Chuck: Genial.

Poppy: Nos vemos mañana a las 7:00 pm.

Chuck: Muy bien nos vemos!

Poppy: Bye.

Chuck gritando: BOMB LO LOGRE LO LOGRE!

Red: Chuck vamos tenemos que vigilar a esos cerdos.

Chuck: Vamos?

RED BOMB Y CHUCK FUERON Y SE METIERON AL BARCO DE LOS CERDOSCUANDO ESCUCHARON!.

Leonard: Muy bien cerdos muy bien aver el sherif nos dejo hacer un acto asi que aprovechemos esa oportunidad para planear el robo del siglo.

General: Si aver que tal un gran show y despues los dormimos?

Leonard: Excelente pero mmmm esa ave roja ultimamente esta uun poco desafiante.

Bigotes: Si tenemos que distraer a esa ave para robar los huevos de las aves.

Red escondido: O NO tenemos que avisar vamonos.

Leonard: Ya se hechemosle la culpa a esa ave que tal?

General : Excelente lo dormimos tambien y hacemos que el fue el causante de eso quejandolo como un loco ademas nadie le creera.

MIENTRAS CON MATILDA.

Matilda: Y asi se ase la piramide chicas ahuanten stella bien equilibrada en la punta poppy y gale ponganse masisas dahlia tu estas en el centro tambien lleva algo del peso y willow no te muevas tanto para que stella no se caiga.

Red entrando: MATILDA!

EL GRITO HIZO QUE STELLA Y LAS DEMAS CAYERAN.

Matilda: Red porque gritaste?

Red: matilda son los cerdos ellos planean robar los huevos.

Matilda: Como crees son nuestros visitantes.

Red: Enserio.

Matilda: Relajate ve con los demas a relajarte ademas buscate compañera para la fienta de mañana mira chuck ya consiguio una.

Red: No matilda escucha.

(Matilda cerrando la puerta)

Red: Rayos.

Matilda: Todas estan bien?

Stella: Si no paso nada quien era?

Matilda: Red.

Gale: Y que dijo?

Matilda: Esta algo estresado dejenlo, bueno tomen un descanso.

LAS CHICAS SE JUNTARON EN GRUPO HABLANDO DE LAS AVES QUE LAS INVITARON A SALIR PERO STELLA...

Matilda: Que pasa stella? red todavia no te invita a salir?

Stella: No! pero me lo e topado pero nada :(.

Matilda: Bueno relajate algun dia alguien lo hara bueno antes de la fiesta claro.

Stella: Bueno esperemos.

MIENTRAS CON RED SE DIO POR VENCIDO CUANDO DECIDIO HABLAR EL DIA DE LA FIESTA PARA ADVERTIRLE BUENO SI ESCUCHAN CUANDO CHUCK LE HABLO.

Chuck: Red red ya conseguiste pareja para la fiesta?

Red: No.

Bomb: Que esperas red hasta tu hermano consiguio una.

Red: Asi y a quien?

Chuck: Dahlia.

Red: MMM no lo se ya no hay ninguna chica.

Bomb: Como de que no aun esta stella.

Red: Pero no se si ella quiera bueno su padre.

Chuck: intentale.

Red: Sabes que no no lo hare.

Bomb: Vamos tu hermano pudo que tu no puedas.

Red: HAYYYY esta bien, esta bien lo are.

LLEGANDO LA NOCHE DESPUES DEQUE RED LA PENSARA MUCHO FUE A CASA DE STELLA (sinceramente que emocion por mi cuenta y eso que soy el creador XD).

Red: Ufff bueno qui voy firme serio en caso de que su padre salga uff aqui voy.

TOC TOC TOC.

Stella: Yo voy.

Sherif: Grasias hija.

(Abriendo la puerta)

Stella: Quien? aaa eres tu.

Red nervioso: Si soy yo-yo

Stella: Red hola que pasa?

Red: AAAA stella quisi, siera saber si quieres ir...aaaa...la...

Stella: Fiesta?

Red: Si si quisieras ir a la fiesta conmigo?

Stella: PRRRR me encantaria pero mi padre no nos puede ver juntos.

Red: No te preocupes hayaremos una forma.

Stella: Esperemos pero si voy con tigo.

Sherif: Stella quien es?

Stella: AAA un cerdo papa, bueno bye red.

Red: BY BY bye stella.

(stella cerrando la puerta)

Red Emocionado: SSSIIIIIII LO LOGRE TENGO UNA CITA WOOOOOOW MI PRIMERA CITA QUE EMOCION!

Stella Emocionada: AAAAAA MI PRIMERA CITA AAAAA QUE EMOCION PRRRRR!

Sherif: Stella que queria el cerdo?

Stella: AAA nada nada solo se perdio es todo.

Sherif: A bueno jeje ya vete a dormir hija.

Stella: Si igual papa.

MIENTRAS CON RED..

Chuck: Red que pasa lo lograste?

Red: Si chuck lo logre tengo una cita.

Bomb: Genial pero bueno me ire a dormir.

Chuck: Igual bueno red adios.

Red: Bye chuck tambien me ire QUE BIEEEEEN!

CAPITULO 5

ESPERO QUE SEA UNA FIESTA

AL SIGUIENTE DIA RED ESTABA ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED O IVA A LA PRIMERA CITA PERDON FIESTA CON ALGUIEN O IR CON EL AGULA REAL ENTONCES QUE HARA..

Red: AAAAA Ayuda chuck bomb.

Bomb: Que pasa?

Red: Ya se vamos con el agula real.

Chuck: Que? estas loco esta muy lejos no llegaremos a la fiesta atiempo.

Red: Quien dijo que no? corres rapido.

Chuck: Sii pero pero.

Bomb: Red mas vale no ir el ir a habla al aguila real es en caso de extrema emergencia.

Red: Oigan saben lo que esos cerdos haran vamos.

Bomb: Pero nadie te creera.

AL ESTAR DISCUTIENDO UN CERDO DETRAS DE LA CASA DE MATILDA ESCUCHANDO LO QUE SABEN Y SE FUE CORRIENDO CON LEONARD.

Cerdo: Rey rey...

Leonard: Que pasa?

Cerdo: Tres aves sospechan de nosostros de lo que aremos en la noche.

Leonard: MMMM creo que entonces habra un cambio de planes, muy bien general!

General llegando: Que pasa?

Leonard: Cambia los planes pero nos tardaremos 2 meses aqui asi que esten listos para esta noche.

General: Si mi rey.

MIENTRAS CON MATILDA...

Matilda: Ya vuelvo chicas tengo que ir con red, bomb y chuck.

Poppy: Me saludas a chuck.

Todas: EEEEAAAA!

(MATILDA SE VA)

Poppy: Que solteronas jajaja.

Dahlia: Solteronas? todas tenemos pareja sabes?

Gale: Tranquilas yo no tengo pareja y stella asi que no se peleen.

Poppy: Es cierto oye stella ya tienes pareja?

Stella: AAA no? porque.

Poppy: Pregunto ati te gustan las fiestas deberas ir con alguien.

Stella: Bueno ire con con...

Dahlia: Mauricio?

Stella: No.

Poppy: Mark?

Stella: Nooo.

Willow: Red?

Poppy, Gale, Dahlia: JAjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja buen chiste.

Stella (ceria y un poco sonrojante).

Poppy: Red? no lo creo es el mas odiado y unos de los indiferentes de aqui.

Dahlia: Si su hermano es algo respetable pero el no.

Gale: Si Ademas nunca a tenido pareja como sabra tratar a una y ademas bailar? nunca va a una fiesta.

Willow: Oigan lo mio fue una opinion.

Stella: Vamos vamos tranquilas yo nunca saldria con red ademas si fuera asi lo sacarian de hay.

Poppy: Tienes razon, entonces con quien irias?

Stella: Con...

Matilda: Bueno ya estan listas ya su pueden ir.

Todas: Bueno bye.

Matilda: Bye y disfruten la fiesta.

Stella: Matilda!

Matilda: Si stella.

Stella: Que hago si mis amigas se enteran de red se reiran de mi.

Matilda: Porque preguntas? el te invito porfin a ir a la fiesta?

Stella: Si.

Matilda: WOOOOW que emocion entonces si le interesas mmmm bueno note preocupes tengo una idea stella ustedes dos estaran en a fiesta pero no dentro.

Stella: ?

Matilda: Veras en la tarde.

EN LA TARDE...

Red: AAAAAA que me pongo que me pongo?

Stella:MMMMM Me pondre esto espero volver loco a red jijiji.

Chuck con velocidad: Que tal esto, esto, esto?

Poppy dando vueltas: MMMM no, no,no aaa si con esto volvere loco a chuck.

Bomb: MMMM esto le gustara a matilda.

Matilda: MMMM con esta flor y mucho mejor.

Willow: Con este gorro y listo jiji.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Dahlia teletransportandose. Listo!

MIENTRAS EN LA FIESTA ..

Sherif: Todo listo que empieze esta fiesta a y guardia aqui esta la lista a y no metas a una ave es red por favor bueno para que te digo el no va a venir jeje.

Leonard: Sherif hola ya estamos listos para la fiesta.

Sherif: Muy bien despues del acto de mi hija seguiran ustedes.

Leonard: Muy bien.

TODOS EMPEZARON A LLEGAR Y ENTRAR... Guardia: Nombre.

Chuck: Chuck.

Guardia: Nombre.

Mauricio: Mauricio.

Guardia: Nombre.

Terence: MMMMM.

Guardia: Nombre.

Dahlia: Dahlia.

BUENO TODOS EMPEZARON A ENTRAR EXCEPTO RED Y MATILDA.

Matilda: Red red por aqui.

Red: AAA? a matilda voy.

Matilda: Mira red buen lugar para que estes en la fiesta con tu pareja.

Red: AAA grasias matilda je desde aqui vere el espectaculo.

Matilda: Bueno yo ire a supervisar.

A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR EL ESPECTACULO

Sherif: BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA DE LAS AVES EN NOMBRE DE LA AGULA REAL QUE NO PUDO ESTAR AQUI, BUENO EMPESAREMOS CON UN ESPECTACULO DE LAS AVES DESPUES EL BAILE Y AL ULTIMO EL DE LOS CERDOS BUENO EMPEZEMOS.

Matilda: Bueno chicas listas.

Todas: SIIII.

Stella: yo un poco nerviosa.

Poppy: Yo igual pero chuck esta hay afuera y se me quitan los nervios.

Matilda: No te preocupes stella red esta hay arriba esperandote y estara biendo el espectaculo.

DURANTE EL ESPECTACULO HICIERON UNA PIRAMIDE COMO LO VIERON EN EL TRAILER Y MUCHAS COSAS YA SABEN LO QUE HACE STELLA CUANDO SE PRESENTO EN LA SERIE MI NOMBRE ES STELLA BUENO DESPUES DE ACABAR EL SHERIF ANUNCIO EL BAILE.

Matilda: Muy bien hecho ahora se pueden ir a bailar cada quien con su pareja.

Todas: Muy bien.

Matilda: Stella tu bienes por aqui.

MIENTRAS EN EL BAILE...

Chuck: WOOOW poppy te ves hermosa.

Poppy: Grasias chuck que galan jeje.

Dahlia: OO terence que guapo jiji.

Terence: MMMMM.

MIENTRAS CON MATILDA.

Matilda: Nerviosa?

Stella: Si crees que le guste el vestido?

Matilda: Lo desmayaras.

Stella: PRRRR.

VAMOS CON RED... Red: UUffff Bueno a esperar bueno aver que ago que ago mmm a yase "Hola stella te ves bien" nonono que tal " Wow stella te ves radiante" No no aaa que le puedo decir ella es como todas la aves tipica presumida y...

STELLA LLEGANDO...

Red abierto de boca: Hermosa!

Stella: Hola red!

Red: HO-HO-HOla stella!

Matilda: Bueno chicos los dejare.

Red y Stella: Grasias matilda!

Stella: Bueno red como me veo.

Red: Hermosa sin palabras casi me dan ganes de desmallarme!

Stella: PRRR!

EMPEZO LA MUSICA Y EL BAILE SE PUSO INTERESANTE TODOS BAILDANDO Y RED Y STELLA TAMBIEN BUENO ELLOS TIENEN LA PISTA PARA ELLOS SOLOS ASI QUE SIN PROBLEMAS...

Stella: Red que bien bailas? como esque bailas tambien.

Red: E visto como bailan y e practicado obviamente sin que me vean.

Stella: PRRR mmm bueno que bueno que chocaste conmigo jiji.

Red: Y me sigo arrepintiendo y no por conocerte sino por lo que rompi.

Stella: No te preocupes no le paso nada.

Red: Bueno disfrutemos esto abrazados tu y yo.

Stella: PRRR.

MIENTRAS EN LA FIESTA.

Sherif: Todos divirtiendose mmm hay estan las amigas de mi hija pero ella no esta? que raro.

Cerdo: Sherif ya estamos listos.

Sherif: OOO grasias BUENO AVES AHORA EL SHOW DE LOS CERDOS!

Red: Que dijo?

Stella abrazada de red: Que importa que dijo que no interrumpa este momento.

Red abrazando a stella: Tienes razon.

APUNTO DE QUE RED Y STELLA SE BESARAN RED RECORDO...

Red: Espera los cerdos o no!

Stella: Red? que tienes a donde vas.

Red: A detener a los cerdos.

EN MEDIO DE LA FUNCION.

Red: Un momento cerdos!

Cerdos: EH?

Red: Aves escuchen estos cerdos intentan robarse los huevo!

Nick: Como sabes eso?

Red: Ellos lo planearon intentaran dormirlos para irse y robarlos.

Sherif: Guardia agarre a esta ave y saquela de aqui.

Red: Que? No no sueltenme aaa no enserio lo aran nooo!

Stella: Red RED!

MATILDA DETENIENDO A STELLA.

Matilda: Stella no sigas a red o tu padre y los demas sospecharan de ustedes dos!.

CUANDO EL GUARDIA SACO A RED ESTE SE FUE Y LO GOLPEAN CON UN SARTEN.

Stella: MMM matilda tengo que ir con el.

Matilda: No vallas no tienen que sospechar.

Stella triste: PRRR!

ESA MISMA NOCHE UN GUARDIA VIGILO LA GUARDERIA 04 Y VIO A RED DESMAYADO ENTRE LOS HUEVOS Y DE 30, 15 DESAPARECIERON.

Guardia: SHERIF SHERIF! LA GUARDERIA 04 DESAPARECIERON 15 HUEVOS!

Sherif: Que? Quien es el culpable?

Guardia: Red fue el unico en la esena.

Sherif: GRRRRRR detengan la fiesta!

TODOS SE DETUVIERON Y FUERON A LA SALA DEL JUICIO CUAND SE ENTERARON ESA MISMA NOCHE EL ROBO DE LOS 15 HUEVOS. DEVOLADA RED FUE ENCARCELADO Y ENJUICIADO EL SHERIF DEBASTADO LE PREGUNTO A RED.

Sherif: Red Donde estan los huevos?

Red: No lo se solo recuerdo que voltie a la fiesta y despues no recuerdo nada.

Sherif: Di la verdad red donde estan los huevos!

Red: No lo se.

Leonard: Perdon que interrumpa pero uno de mis cerdos vio a red corriendo con los huevos a su casa bueno lo que queda de ella y me dijo que lo hiso por venganza...

Red: Que no eso es ridiculo como yo haria eso.

Guardia: Aqui estan los huevos y es cierto estaban en la casa de red.

Red: Que?

Jurado: EXPULSELO EXPULSENLO!

Matilda: ALTO! Sherif save bien que red no haria eso es imposible el estuvo con nosotros.

Sherif: Sabes bien matilda que yo escucho a la aldea y lo que ellos pidan por favor retirate RED SERAS EXPULSADO DE LA ALDEA.

MATILDA SALIENDO

Stella: Que paso? Estara bien?

Matilda casi llorando: No stella red sera expulsado de la aldea.

Stella: Que? NO NO! NOOOO!

Chuck: No red!

Bomb: Red nooo!

TODOS SE FUERON A VER COMO SACARIAN A RED LLEONARD PROPUSO UNA RESORTERA QUE MANDARIA VOLANDO A RED AL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA...

Sherif: Bueno preparen todo.

Stella corriendo: PAPA NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!

Sherif: Hija porque defiendes a esta ave?

Stella: Porque es la unica que seria incapas de hacer esto.

Sherif: Hija apartate yo hare esta ejecucion o lanzamiento, es mas tu lo haras.

Stella: Que? no papa no!

Sherif: Vamos sera tu primera expulsion.

Stella: No no lo hare.

Sherif: Hija lo haras aunque no quieras amenos que le ayas agarrado afecto al pajaro.

Stella: NO!

Sherif: Hazlo!

Stella enojada: GRRRRR!

STELLA APUNTO DE LANZAR A RED!

Red: Que pasa, stella? que estas haciendo?

Stella: Lo lamento red.

Red: Que no no stella no!

RED SALIO VOLANDO A LA OTRA PARTE DE LA ISLA AISLADO SIN NADA NI NADIEN Y BUENO YA SABRAN COMO CAYO XD Y LE DOLIO. TODOS SUS AMIGOS TRISTES. STELLA SALIO CORRIENDO LLORANDO MIENTRAS QUE SUS AMIGOS TRISTES.

CAPITULO 6

EL INICIO DE LA FAMILIA ANGRY BIRDS

A DIA SIGUIENTE RED DESPERTO Y EMPEZO UNA NUEVA VIDA SOLO ARREGLANDO Y ACOMODANDO PARA SOBREVIVIR Y HACIENDO UN CALDO QUE SU MADRE LE ENSEÑO.

PERO VALLAMOS A LA ALDEA.

Matilda: Ya stella ya sabemos que no lo quisiste hacer.

Stella llorando: Pero yo lo amaba prrrr como mi padre me se le ocurrio de expulsarlo.

Matilda: Tranquila stella ya se nos ocurrira algo para ver a red.

Stella: MMMM Matilda creo que ya se como encontrar a red.

Matilda: Como?

Stella: Le dire a mi padre que ire a campar durante 2 meses.

Matilda: Que stella eso es mucho tiempo!

Stella: Lo se pero es para buscar a red.

STELLA SE VA

Matilda: STELLA STELLA! Hay chicos de ahora enamorados y no les gusta separarse jeje.

Stella Corriendo: PAPA PAPA!

Sherif: Si hija.

Stella: AAA papa puedo ir a acampar durante 2 meses?

Sherif: Que ni loco hija.

Stella: Pero papa vamos mi mama lo hizo a la misma edad que yo pero ella duro 4 meses.

Sherif: Hay tu madre eres igual a ella arriesgada y aventurera bueno iras.

Stella: Si aaaa grasias papa (le da un beso en el cachete) PRRR.

DESPUES DE ARREGLAR TODO.

Stella: Bueno papa ya me voy.

Sherif: Stella espera se te olvido esto.

Stella: Hay papa ya casi no uso eso.

Sherif: Aun asi llevatelo tu varita de borbujas je recuerdo cuando jugabas con ella muy viejos tiempos.

Stella: Bueno papa bye.

Sherif: Bye hija suerte EEEEE PERO CON UNA CONDICION!

Stella: Cual?

Sherif: Cuidado en encontrarte a red deacuerdo.

Stella: Deacuerdo.

CUANDO STELLA YA SE IVA A RETIRAR SE ENCUENTRA CON SUS AMIGAS.

Amigas: Hola!

Stella: Hola!

Gale: A donde vas?

Stella: A acampar por 2 meses.

Willow: Wow oigan practicamente lo que dura una embarazada jeje

Stella: Jaja si pero yo no esoty embarazada!

Poppy: Como sea que creen yo y chuck llegamos a segunda base.

Willow: No!

Poppy feliz: Si ya somos novios!

Stella: Wow felicidades poppy.

Gale: Suerte poppy con el.

Stella: Bueno me despido bye.

Todas: Bye suerte!.

MIENTRAS AFUERA.

Stelal: Bueno red aqui voy.

MIENTRAS CON RED

Red: Bueno todo listo! ahora a relajarse y porque presiento que algo falta? bueno ire a buscar alimento.

Stella: MMM aver el disparo fue del norte y se dirigio a este punto mmmmm.

(SONIDO DE ARBUSTROS)

Stella: Red? Red eres tu?

(SALE UN ANIMAL DE 6 PATAS COMO EL DE LA SERIE DE ANGRY BIRDS STELLA, ADEMAS STELLA ESTABA CERCA DEL TERRENO PROHIBIDO O MAS BIEN DICHO LA TIERRA DE LA ABARICIA.

Stella: O no!

STELLA SALIO CORRIENDO POR TODAS PARTES BUSCANDO UN LUGAR DONDE ESTAR ASALVO.

Stella: Uffff! PRRRR aqui estoy asalvo ufff.

MIENTRAS CON RED.

Red: MMMM muy bien un poco de esto y esto y estas pisadas? mmm se me hacen familiar mmmm no no se de quien pero de estos si un 6 patas?.

Stella: Haber ya se fue mmmmm.

6 patas: AAAAAAAHHHH! (grito)

Stella corriendo: AAAAAAA! Red corriendo: GRRRRR donde estas bestia.

STELLA SALIO CORRIENDO HASTA LLEGAR A UN RISCO Y EL 6 PATAS SOLO LLEGO Y LA VIGILO CUANDO SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA RED LLEGA Y LE LANZA UNA CERESA Y SE LO COME Y SE VA.

Red: Uff eso estuvo cerca!

Stella abrazando a red: PRRRR que bueno que me encontraste.

Red: ? stella que estas haciendo por aqui si tu tienes que estar en el aldea.

Stella: Si pero no soporte...

Red: Expulsarme.

Stella: Si aaa perdoname prrrr enserio.

Red: Stella de hecho perdoname tu por separarme de ti en la fiesta, de no haberme separado no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

Stella: PRRRR.

Red: Quieres terminar la pieso en el atardeser?

Stella: Claro!

RED Y STELLA SE FUERON AL LUGAR DONDE RED SE SITUO PARA TERMINAR LA PIESA DE BAILE CON ELLA HASTA QUE LLEGO EL ATARDECER.

Red: Wow gran piesa no lo crees?

Stella: Si la mejor.

Red: La verdad nunca baile haci con alguien increible.

Stella: PRRRR y aun falta algo.

Red: Que?

STELLA BESO A RED COMO SU PRIMER BESO DE AMBOS.

Red sorprendido: AA! Stella no me digas que...

Stella: Si.

RED LADEO A STELLA Y LE DEVOLVIO EL FAVOR OSEA LA BESO JEJE.

Red: PRRRR.

Stella: PRRRR.

CUANDO ANOCHESE STELLA LE PREGUNTA A RED.

Stella: Red?

Red: Si stella.

Stella: Tu sabes hacer nidos?

Red: AAA si porque stella?

Stella: No te gustaria hacer uno?

Red: Stella? Estas segura?.

Stella: Si que tal si hacemos uno?

Red: PRRR.

Stella: PRRRR.

RED HIZO UN NIDO PARA STELLA Y YA SABRAN CUANDO UNA AVE SE ENAMORA DE OTRA Y, Y, YA SABRAN CUANDO SE QUIEREN.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA!

RED Y STELLA AMANECEN JUNTOS DENTRO DEL NIDO CUANDO RED SE LEVANTA.

Stella: MMM Red adonde vas?

Red: A? a hacer comida ahora estare mas cerca de ti.

Stella: PRRR!

MIENTRAS QUE RED Y STELLA ESTABAN JUNTOS EL SHERIF ESTABA HABLANDO CON LEONARD.

Sherif: Y es por eso que tiene que haber paz en esta aldea.

Loenard: OOO disculpe sherif una pregunta cuando dos aves se quieren por que hacen un nido?

Sherif con leonard caminando: OOO que pregunta rey leonard bueno el ave macho hace el nido, el siempre tiene que saber hacerlo, cuando lo hace representa que quiere tener una familia obviamente siempre y cuando la ave hembra quiera una ves hecho la embra tiene que esperar dos meses para tener a los huevos o mas bien sus hijos pero en esos dos meses el macho tiene que estar con ella protegiendola y nunca dejarla y estar a su lado.

Leonard: MMMM que buena respuesta bueno creo que estaremos aqui dos meses solo para saber mas de su especie.

Sherif: Bueno bienvenidos, otra vez.

MATILDA LLEGANDO.

Matilda: Sherif.

Sherif: Si matilda?

Matilda: Hay algunas cosas que nesesita arreglar.

Leonard: Cerdos tengo un plan.

LOS CERDO SE QUEDARON HASTA LOS DOS MESES PERO QUE PASO EN ESE TRANSCURSO BUENO VEREMOS. PASARON UN MES CON 20 DIAS CUANDO A STELLA SE LE EMPESO A HACER LA PANSA Y RED AL PENDIENTE DE ELLA.

Leonard: Cerdos antes de empezemos el plan nesesito que exploren la isla DEACUERDO?

Cerdos: Deacuerdo!

CAPITULO 7

NO ME SEPARARE DE ELLA.

LEONARD AL ESTAR VIGILANDO A LA ALDEA MIRO A LO LEJOS UN LETRERO Y CO LA DUDA LE PREGUNTO AL SHERIF.

Leonard: Sherif que es ese letrero de aya?

Sherif: A es una parte de la isla esta prohibida por las aves hembras.

Leonard: Porque?

Sherif: Porque las hembras se vuelven locas por un huevo de oro aque me refiero si una hembra es soltera y lo ve se obsesionara y se volvera loca.

Leonard: MMMM que interesante.

MIENTRAS CON RED Y STELLA.

Red: Toma pruebalo es el mejor caldo que he hecho para ti.

Stella tomando el caldo: PRRR que delicioso red!

Red: Sabia que te gustaria.

Stella: Oye red ven a tocar mi pansa al pareser se estan miviendo.

Red: Aver wooow al pareser estan nose felices.

Stella: No se pero me da cosquillas!

DETRAS DE LOS ARBOLES.

Cerdo: Miren aqui esta la rosada y con el rojo que expulsaron.

Cerdo 2: Vamos hay que decirle al rey.

Cerdo 3: MMM oigan la rosada no estaba delgada?

Cerdo: Vamonos!

MIENTRAS EN LA ALDEA.

Matilda: Y es por eso moverse para relajarse y quitar el estres.

Chuck: AAAAAA no puedo tengo que CORRER!

Bomb: Ufff relajante.

Terence: MMMMMMM.

Chuck: Oigan no extrañan a red?

Bomb: Si no es lo mismo sin el.

Terence: MMMMMMM.

Matilda: Hay terence porque dices eso tu nesecitas pasar el tiempo con el aunque no este aqui.

Chuck: Miren esos cerdos corren rapido y como si hubiera pasado algo.

Matilda: No importa sus problemas.

Chuck: Bueno.

MIENTRAS CON POPPY Y LAS DEMAS.

Poppy: Y le dije que tambien lo amaba y...

(CERDOS CORRIENDO)

Willow: Viste eso?

Poppy: Si estan desesperados.

Dahlia: Como sea y que mas hizo chuck?

LLEGANDO CON LEONARD Y EL SHERIF.

Cerdo: Rey Rey.

Leonard: Que pasa que encontraron?

Cerdo: Encontramos...

Cerdo 30: Oro en una cueva.

Leonard: Muy bien hagan eso una corona y tu que encontraste.

Cerdo: A la pajara rosada.

Sherif: Mi hija? a de estar acampando tranquila.

Cerdo: Muy tranquila con el rojo.

Sherif: QUE?

Cerdo 2: La encontramos con el pajaro rojo.

Sherif enojandose: No no no lo creo diganme que no estaba sobre un nido!

Cerdo: SI.

Sherif enojado: GRRRRRR! Guardias! escolten a este cerdo al lugar de mi hija stella y traiganme a red! y encadenenlo en la cueva!

Guardia: Si señor. TODOS LOS SOLDADOS EMPEZARON A SEGUIR AL CERDO Y LOS GUIO A DONDE SE ENCONTRABA RED Y STELLA MIENTRAS QUE MATILDA PREOCUPADA VIO A LOS GUARDIAS Y AL SHERIF SALIENDO DE LA ALDEA.

MIENTRAS CON RED.

Red acostado: Bueno AAAAAHHHHH!que agusto estoy.

Stella acostada: PRRRR todos juntos.

Red: Admirando este dia.

Stella abrazando a red: PRRR me dormire un rato no te separes.

Red: Y nunca pasara.

RED SE ACOMODO Y ABRAZO A STELLA Y SE DURMIO CON ELLA UN RATO CUANDO LLEGO EL SHERIF CON LOS GUARDIAS.

Guardias: Hay estan.

Sherif: No! lo veo y no lo creo STELLA!

Stella despertandose: AAA papa AAAHHHH PAPA!

Sherif: Separenlos.

Red despertando: Que? NO no sueltenme!

Sherif enojado: Usted red espero que le guste estar encadenado, llevenselo!

Stella: NO Red! PRRRR.

Red: Stella!

Sherif: Y tu hija hablamos en la chosa.

LOS GUARDIAS SE LLEVARON A RED Y STELLA, A RED LO METIERON A UNA CELDA Y LO ENCADENARON MIENTRAS QUE A STELLA SE LA LLEVARON CON TODO Y NIDO Y LA PUSIERON EN LA CHOSA DE SU PADRE PERO MATILDA FUE CON ELLA.

Matilda entrando: Stella que paso? Estas bien.

Stella: No matilda a red se lo llevaron.

Matilda: Pero stella que hiciste acaso tuvieron un nido?

Stella: Si.

Matilda: Wow mirate embarazada.

Stella: Prr.

Matilda: Oh no si red no esta con tigo algo malo pasara.

MIENTRAS CON EL SHERIF.

Sherif: Usted red si llega a escapar de aqui espero que no se atreva a volver a ver a mi hija.

Red: Oiga esta cometiendo un error tengo que estar con ella.

Sherif: Con el unico que estaras es con la pared.

(SHERIF SE VA Y MATILDA LLEGA)

Matilda: Sherif!

Sherif: Ahorta no matillda.

Matilda: Pero sherif!

Sherif: No!

EL SHERIF LLEGA A SU CHOSA Y HABLA CON STELLA.

Sherif: Hija que fue lo que hiciste!

Stella: Algo que tu nunca me dejarias.

Sherif: Que nunca te dejaria stella como pudiste mentirme solo por una ave que no valia la pena!

Stella: La valia padre.

Sherif: Pero hija de todas las aves elejiste a la mas odiada y menos sociable.

Stella: Pero mejor novio y proximo padre.

Sherif: Novio-padre? porque mejor no elejiste a nick el es guapo y responsable y esquerido por todos.

Stella: Patan y siempre anda con muchas.

Sherif: Pero hija porque? que viste en red.

stella: Un excelente ave y responsable padre.

Sherif: pues espero que nunca lo veas deacuerdo!.

Stella: Pero papa tengo que estar con el.

Sherif enojado: No! YA DIJE NO VOLVERAS A VER A ESE PAJARO Y POBRE DE TI QUE TE HACERQUES DEACUERDO!

STELLA ENOJADA SE FUE IGNORANDO LO QUE SU PADRE DECIA CUANDO MATILDA EMPEZO A HABLAR CON SU PADRE Y TRATO DE CONVENSER PERO...

Matilda: Por eso stella tiene que estar con red.

Sherif: Es mi hija no quiero que este con alguien como el.

Matilda: Red sera antisocial y enojan pero desde que conocio a su hija el a estado cambiando.

Sherif: AAA matilda que hare.

Matilda: Sherif ella no siempre estara con usted ella tiene que volar vamos ademas no se ira lejos estara aqui entre nosotros.

Sherif: Bien solo dejame pensarlo.

DESPUES DE 5 DIAS...STELLA NO LE HABLABA A SU PADRE Y CUANDO CAMINABA PASABA POR LA PARTE DE LAS AVES EMBARAZADAS Y VEIA A LAS FAMILIAS JUNTAS Y STELLA SOLO SE TOCABA LA PANZA Y TRISTE SE MARCHABA NO VEIA A NADIE NI SIQUIERA A SUS AMIGAS.

MIENTRAS CON RED ENCARCELADO Y TERENCE LO VIGILABA SIN EL DARSE CUENTA Y EL SHERIF PENSANDO SI LIBERABA O NO LIBERAVA A RED.

Sherif: UFFF! cinco dias han pasado y stella triste que hago mi hija embarazada que hago no tendre de otra que liberar a red ire a hablar con ella.

Matilda: Si cinco dias pero valla rapido ire por red debe de estar debil.

Sherif: Bien ire a hablar con ella.

MIENTRAS CON RED.

Red: AAAA mis brazos que hago que hago stella sola y yo aqui como me escapo.

Terence: MMMMMMM.

Red: Terence hermano estas aqui?

Terence: MMMMMM.

Red: Hermano que bueno que estas por favor librame de aqui.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Red: Sabes que yo no hera el favorito de nuestra madre.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Red: No yo siempre le dije que mejor este contigo.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Red: Esta bien esta bien perdoname si jamas debi abandonarte y dejarte solo.

Terence: MMMM.

TERENCE ABRAZO A RED CUANDO MATILDA ENTRA Y TERENCE DESAPARECE.

Matilda: Liberelo guardia.

(liberando a red)

Matilda: Red estas bien? o no estas muy debil.

Red apunto de caer: 5 dias matilda 5 di...(cayo)

Matilda: Red? RED! guardia ayuda necesitamos al doctor.

MATILDA Y EL GUARDIA SE LLEVARON A RED AL HOSPITAL POR LO DEBIL QUE ESTABA.

MIENTRAS CON EL SHERIF.

Sherif: AAA hija hija, espera.

Stella enojada: GRRRR!

Sherif: Hija no te enojes yo se que estas triste por lo de red pero bine a hablar de eso.

Stella: Que quieres papa.

Sherif: Perdon si perdon por no respetar tu decicion y quiero decirte que matilda me convencio en liberar a red.

Stella: Lo liberaras?

Sherif: Si matilda ya me explico todo.

Stella: PRRRR! vamos!

Sherif: Bueno.

STELLA Y EL SHERIF SE FUERON A LA CASA DE MATILDA PERO VIERON QUE NO ESTABA HAY Y LE PREGUNTARON AL GUARDIA.

Sherif: Disculpe y matilda?

Guardia: En el hospital.

Sherif: Que? hija vamonos rapido.

LLEGANDO AL HOSPITAL VIO A MATILDA Y STELLA LE PREGUNTO.

Stella: Matilda que tiene red?

Matilda: Solo esta debil es todo 5 dias hay lo debilito.

Sherif: Es obvio 5 dias sin agua ni comida.

CUANDO ESTUVIERON APUNTO DE VER A RED STELLA SIENTE UN MINI DOLOR QUE HIZO QUE SE DESMALLARA.

Sherif: Hija Hija! DOCTOR!

CUANDO STELLA DESPIERTA ESTABA EN CAMA Y VE A SU PADRE AUN LADO DE ELLA.

Stella: Papa que paso?

Sherif: Te desmallaste hija dice el doctor que fue normal y mas cuando estas a dias de tener a los huevos.

Stella: :') PRRR!

(Doctor entrando)

Sherif: Que tiene? como estara mi nieto.

Doctor: Mejor dicho nietos felicidades stella tendra 3 huevos!

SHERIF SE DESMALLA Y STELLA SORPRENDIDA!

MIENTRAS CON RED!

Red despertando: AAAA mi cabeza donde estoy estoy muerto?

Matilda: No en el hospital descansa.

Red: A matilda sabes algo de stella?

Matilda: Si esta aqui bueno al igual que tu encamada pero no te preocupes es normal.

Red: A! bueno QUE? tengo que estar con ella.

BUENO DESPUES DE TRES DIAS RED Y STELLA SALIERON YA SABRAN ABRAZADOS CUANDO STELLA LLEVA A RED AL BALCON Y LE DICE LA NOTICIA QUE TENDRA 3 HUEVOS, RED SE DESMAYO Y DEVOLADA SE DESPERTO Y BESO A STELLA Y ABRAZANDOLA.

Sherif: Mirelos matilda felices.

Matilda: Si stella y red felices.

CAPITULO 8

VOY A HACER PADRE EN UN MAL MOMENTO!

A 5 DIAS DE QUE STELLA TUVIERA A LOS HUEVOS EL SHERIF INTENTAVA LLEVARSE MEJOR CON RED DESPUES DE 3 DIAS LOS CERDOS APROXIMABAN MAS Y MAS SUS PLANES PERO EN UNA SEMANA LLEGA UNA LUZ ESA LUZ ADIVINEN QUIEN ES SIP ES EL EL COMETA DE ANGRY BIRDS CHOQUE DE ISLAS QUE PASARIA POR LA TIERRA CON UNA MIRADA AL CIELO EXCELENTE PERO VAMOS CON EL SHERIF Y RED BUENO YA QUE RED SE FUE A CASA DEL SHERIF A VIVIR POR STELLA.

Sherif: Red.

Red: Si sherif.

Sherif: Ire a resolver problemas en la aldea espero (amenazando a red) que no intente algo tonto y no se escape deacuerdo!

Red: Como cree que que escapare tengo una responsabilidad hay adentro.

Sherif: MMM bueno ahorita regreso!

Stella: RED, RED!

Red dirigiendose con stella: Si que pasa?

Stella: Mira! siente se estan moviendo PRRRR!

Red: Y si miralos seran algo traviesos, bueno ire a traerte el caldo.

(trayendo el caldo)

Red: Quien diria que en 3 dias sere padre.

Stella: Si ya quiero que pasen esos tres dias!

Red: Yo tambien.

MIENTRAS CON EL SHERIF.

Sherif: Que pasa cientifico?

Cientifico: Señor mire revise con el telescopio y hay un cometa aproximandose a la orvita de la tierra haciendo una vista hermosa.

Sherif: Genial y cuando pasara eso?

Cientifico: No lo se creo en una semana pero dejeme advertirle que este cometa provocara el separamiento de algun lugar de la tierra pero tambien hace que dos islas esten a distancia bueno a 3 km.

Sherif: Sera algo peligroso?

Cientifico: No la separacion es chica no grande.

Sherif: Bien mientras no sea isla pajaro todo bien, aaa cuanto tiempo sucede este fenomeno?

Cientifico: Cada año creo que el 14 de febrero.

Sherif: Practicamente en una semana.

Cientifico: Si pero no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Sherif: Bueno grasias.

EL SHERIF VOLVIO ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO CUANDO ENTRA A LA CHOSA EN VES DE CASA Y SUBE AL CUARTO DE STELLA Y LOS MIRA ABRAZADOS CUANDO DESPIERTA A RED Y LA SEPARA DE STELLA HACIENDO QUE DUERMA EN OTRO NIDO.

PASARON 2 DIAS Y EL MOMENTO LLEGO! RED Y STELLA ESTABAN CAMINANDO EN EL PARQUE CUANDO STELLA LE DICE A RED.

Stella: A AY A Red Red! ya es hora.

Red: De que de ir a la casa?

Stella: No! ya es hora nuestros hijos ya vienen!

Red: AAAAAAA QUEEEEEE? NU NU ESTROS HIJOS YA AHORA.

Stella gritando: SIIIIII!

RED CARGO A STELLA CON EL DOCTOR Y LA ACOMODAN MIENTRAS QUE EL SHERIF CON RED A UN LADO.

Sherif: Vamos hija tu puedes.

Red: Vamos vamos con fuersa!

Stella: AAAAAAAA!

STELLA TUVO A LOS HUEVOS Y RED SE DESMAYO CUANDO DESPERTO STELLA YA TENIA A LOS HUEVOS CON ELLA Y EL DOCTOR.

Doctor: Felicidades! sherif es abuelo y usted red es padre.

Red: Ya soy padre!

Stella: Sip PRRRR miralos.

Doctor: Bueno se los llevaran para tenerlos en observacion y despues darselos.

Red y Stella: Si PRRRR!

Sherif: Increible soy abuelo.

RED SALIO CORRIENDO CON MATILDA Y SUS AMIGOS DICIENDO SOY PADRE!

Matilda: Felicidades red!

Bomb: Que? te desapareces buen tiempo y nos sales con esto?

Chuck: Que? Red desde cuando bromeas?

Red: No es broma soy padre!

Bomb: Y Quien fue la hembra que milagrosamente se fijo en ti?

Chuck: Sii quien fue?

Red: Stella.

Bomb y Chuck: QUEEEEEE? LA hija del sherif?

Red: AAA si? bueno me ire me esta esperando.

(red se va)

Bomb: Ese red quien diria que ya es padre.

Matilda: Si creo que eso le hacia falta una familia.

Chuck: oigan y los cerdos?

MIENTRAS CON RED.

Red: Hola hola stella linda donde estas?

Stella: Aqui en el cuarto pero shhhhh!

Red: Que estan tranquilos?

Stella se levanta: Miralos!

Red: Wow.

Sherif: Bueno red tiene que trabajar.

Red: Que?

Sherif: Para mantener a mi hija y mis nietos.

Red: Pero pero...

Sherif: Nada ahorita empiesas.

Red: Que?

RED SE FUE Y TRABAJO COMO PAYASO YA HABRAN VISTO ESA ESCENA.

Stella: Padre porque eres aun haci con el?

Sherif: Lamentable mente sera mi nuero pero no tendra mi bendicion.

Stella: Hay papa sabes bien que el esta cambiando.

Sherif: Como sea como te sientes ya puedes caminar dijo el doctor que seria rapido la sanacion del parto.

Stella: Si mucho mejor pero mañana estare mejor.

Sherif: Bueno descansa.

CUANDO LLEGA LA NOCHE RED LLEGA CANSADO CON STELLA.

Red cayendo: AAAA que cansado.

Stella: Red que bueno que llegas.

Red: Pues ni tan bueno aaaa.(acostandose)

Stella: Red? Red vente.

Red: Que? me gustaria pero tu padre no me dejaria.

Stella: No si te abrazo.

Red: MMM aqui huele a romance.

Stella: Jiji ven y averihualo.

CUANDO ESTUVO APUNTO DE BESAR A STELLA EL SHERIF LO LLAMA.

Sherif: Te llaman aqui abajo.

Red: AAAA bueno ire.

Chuck: Red quieres venir con nosotros una noche de solteros.

Red: No se estoy algo cansado.

Bomb: Vamos una despedida.

Sherif: Deberias ir.

Red: Usted cre?

Stella llegando: Que pasa?

Red: A linda son chuck y bomb quieren que salga con ellos.

Stella: Pues ve esta bien.

Red: Segura?

Stella: Si vamos ahorita estan tranquilos.

Red: Bueno.

RED SE FUE CON CHUCK Y BOMB A DISFRUTAR SU NOCHE PERO LOS CERDOS EMPEZARON A ROBARSE LOS HUEVOS.

RED, CHUCK Y BOMB CUANDO LO NOTARON LOS CORRETIARON CUANDO RED SALE DEL AGUA RECORDO.

Red: Oh no stella.

CUANDO RED LLEGO CON STELLA NO PASO NADA?

Red: Stella!

Stella despertandose: AAAA red? porque gritaste?

Red: Stella los cerdos se llevaron los huevos.

Stella: Que?

Red: Los nuestros donde estan.

Stella: Aqui debajo de mi nadie los a tocado.

Red: Ufff Bueno tu padre tiene que...

(lanzan humo dormilizante)

Red: Stella cof cof tapate la bocaaa.

Stella: Cof cof red tenemos que salir de aqui...(dormida)

Red: Stella! (apunto de dormirse) nooo.

Leonard: Creo que me faltaban estos jajaja.

Red: Tuuuu...(dormido)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE TODAS LAS AVES DESCONTROLADAS Y RED ABRAZANDO A STELLA POR EL ROBO DE SUS HIJOS HASTA QUE RED AL VER A TODOS DEVASTADOS SE LEVANTO Y DIJO...

Red: OIGAN ESCUCHENME EN ESA DIRECCION SE FUERON LOS CERDOS CON NUESTRAS HUEVOS VAMOS DECENDEMOS DE LOS DINOSAURIOS NO TENEMOS QUE TENERLES PIEDAD.

Sherif: Y que hacemos?

Red: Me preguntas ami?

Sherif: Tu nos dijiste antes pero no te escuchamos.

Red: Bueno aremos lo siguiente TODOS UN BARCO EN TRES GRUPOS UNO EL BARCO OTRO LA RESORTERA Y EL TERCERO PUROS ANGRY BIRDS!

AL TERMINAR TODO SARPARON A ISLA CERDO A RECUPERAR LO QUE ERA SUYO.

Red: Tierra firme vamos no se distraigan.

Stella: Red crees que aqui estan nuestros hijos?

Red: Si y esperon que esten ellos lo pagaran.

Stella: PRRR los extraño.

Red: No te preocupes.

AL LLEGAR A UN BUEN PUNTO PUSIERON LA RESORTERA APUNTANDO A LA CIUDAD DE LOS CERDOS PERO RED HIZO A DOS GRUPOS Y SE DIVIDIERON MIENTRAS QUE EL PRIMER GRUPO SE PREPARABA A LANZAR Y EL PRIMERO EN SER LANZADO ES RED.

Chuck: Red solamente quiero decir antes de que mueras de que fue un placer conocerte.

Bomb: Suerte red

Red lanzado: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GRRRRRRRR!

CAPITULO 8.5

LA BATALLA POR LOS HUEVOS

RED EL PRIMERO EN LANZARSE VOLO Y CHOCA CON UNA PARTE DEL CASTILLO DEL LEONARD BUENO YA BIERON ESA ESCESA EN EL TRAILER, DESPUES CHUCK Y DEDSPUES MATILDA DESPUES BUBBLES Y LUEGO HAL BUENO VAMOS AL GRANO!

BUENO LEONARD FORMO UN PELOTON MIENTRAS QUE RED EL SUYO.

Leonard: Ataquen! Aviones soldados ADELANTE!

Red: Angry Birds A Enojarse!

EMPEZO LA PELEA PERO LEONARD CORRIO AL CASTILLO Y DEPASO RED LO SIGUIO.

Red: A donde vas cerdo traidor!

Leonard: A pelear justa mente.

EMPEZO LA PELEA! CUANDO LOS ANGRY BIRDS VENCIERON A LOS CERDO ENCONTARON A RED Y LEONARD PELEANDOSE CUANDO RED LE DEVOLVIO LA MEDICINA A LEONARD Y LO LANZO POR LA RESORTERA.

Leonard: NOOOO!

Red: Y decian que los cerdos no volaban? Chuck: Aqui estan los huevos!

TODAS LAS AVES TOMARON LOS HUEVOS Y RED Y STELLA AGARRARON LOS SUYOS AL FINAL PARA QUE NO LOS BIERAN CUANDO REGRESAN A ISLA PAJARO AL SIGUIENTE DIA EL AVE CIENTIFICO LES MENCIONO SOBRE EL COMETA Y TODOS PREPARADOS PARA VERLO.

Chuck: Lista poppy esto sera interesante.

Poppy: Claro que si chuck.

Willow: Dibujare esto!

Dahlia: Yo lo estudiare.

Gale: Yo lo admirare!

MIENTRAS CON RED Y STELLA ARRIVA DE UN CERRITO.

Stella: Miren hijos hay esta el cometa.

Red abrazando a stella: Su primer cometa.

Stella: Mira aqui esta el album de nosotros! PRRR.

Red: Que hermoso album! PRRR.

TODOS LISTOS PARA VER EL COMETA PERO LEONARD REGRESO CON OTRO PELOTON, AL VER ESTO EL SHERIF MANDO A LOS GUARDIAS Y EMPEZO OTRA PELEA,EL AGULA REAL APARECIO Y LE QUITO LA CORONA A LEONARD HACIENDOLA VOLAR A LA PARTE PROHIBIDA, TODAS LAS AVES EMPEZARON A PELEAR PERO ALGUNOS NIÑOS SALIERON CORRIENDO ADIVINEN QUIENES FUERON SIP FUERON LOS BLUES Y LUCA!

LUCA SALIO CORRIENDO FUERA DE LA ALDEA Y LOS BLUES A OTRA DIRECCION, RED SIGUIO A LOS BLUES Y STELLA A LUCA.

EL COMETA APARECIO Y EMPEZO A SEPARAR ISLA AVE LAS AVES SE SUBIERON A UN BARCO Y SE FUERON EL SHERIF NO PUDO ESPERAR A LA BANDADA DE RED Y SU HIJA LOS EVACUARON MIENTRAS QUE LOS CERDOS DE 250 QUE ESTABAN 100 SE SE FUERON A LA PARTE PROHIBIDO DONDE SE FUE LUCA Y STELLA, RED MIRO QUE TODOS SE FUERON CUANDO ATRAPO A LOS BLUES ENCONTRO A MATILDA.

Red: Matilda agarra a estas aves azules ire por mis hijos y stella.

Matilda: Deacuerdo.

RED CORRIO Y AGARRO A LOS HUEVOS Y SE FUE POR STELLA, MIENTRAS QUE LAS AMIGAS DE STELLA SEGUIAN TAMBIEN A LUCA EL PEDASO PROHIBIDO SE SEPARO HACIENDO QUE STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS Y LOS CERDOS SE QUEDARAN HAY, RED LLEGO TARDE Y QUERIENDO SALTAR BOMB Y CHUCK LO DETUVIERON, STELLA INTENTO HACER LOS MISMO PERO ERA DEMASIADO TARDE POPPY Y GALE LA DETUVIERON.

Red: NOOOO sueltenme tengo que estar con stella nooooo!

Stella: Sueltemne tengo que estar con los huevos!

Matilda: Red Si saltas caerias al agua y te matarias.

Gale: Si saltas no llegaras.

Red y Stella: PRRRR!

AMBAS PARTES SE SEPARARON HACIENDO QUE RED Y STELLA SE SEPARARAN Y LEONARD MANDO A REACER SU REINADO EN ISLA AVE Y LA BANDADA DE RED TUVO QUE QUIDARSE DE LOS CERDOS Y LA BANDADA DE STELLA HICIERON LA CASA DEL ARBOL.

Red: Bueno a empezar una nueva vida!

Stella: A empezar una nueva vida como le pondremos a este niño?

Poppy: Marcos.

Gale: No que tal lutero?

Willow: Que tal luca?

Stella: Luca me gusta.

Dahlia: Suena bien!

Luca: Me gusta el nombre!

MIENTRAS CON RED!

Red: Y bueno como apodaremos a estas aves?

Matilda: No le digas asi a tus hijos!

Red: Me refiero a los 3 azules para no decirles por su nombre raro y que aveces se me olvida?

Matilda: AAA perdon que tal Rallados?

Red: No.

Chuck: Lineales!

Red: No.

Bomb: MMMM Blues?

Red: Esta bien pero como apodo.

Blues: Buen apodo.

Y ASI TERMINARON LOS ANGRY BIRDS EN LA NUEVA ISLA PIGGY Y HACI SE HIZO ISLA DORADA, DOS ISLAS SEPARADAS CON VIDAS DISTINTAS BUENO DESPUES DE QUE PASARON 3 AÑOS XDDD

FIN!


End file.
